Flags are known inter alia from the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,732,823 and 3,091,215, and these flags are provided with a pocket extending diagonally from the lower corner adjacent the flagpole to the upper corner farthest away from said flagpole. A reinforcing rib is placed in the pocket. These arrangements are primarily adapted to be used in connection with strong plastic traffic flags. Problems arise, however, when these arrangements are used for flags of ordinary fabric because such flags are not kept distended so as to present a natural appearance.
Arrangements are furthermore known where the flag is hanging loosely downwards from a horizontally projecting bar arranged perpendicular to the flagpole. This flag cannot be kept distended either so as to present a natural appearance.